


Blood of innocence

by Harleyquinzelpobs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Orphans, Suicidal Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyquinzelpobs/pseuds/Harleyquinzelpobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young ukaku ghoul loses his family at a young age, forced to fend for himself in the heart of tokyo, he relies on his powers as a ghoul to keep himself alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a first person pov, I may change the narrator in certain chapters.  
> I've had the idea for this story for a while and I hope you enjoy it.

My name is Harley Shikigami, I'm a 15 year old boy living in Tokyo, I'm not normal, I guess that's the easiest thing to tell you is that I'm a ghoul, it's not a good life, but I can't have it any other way, I have no choice.  
I'm an ukaku ghoul, the word ukaku means 'shining feather', and the basics of an ukaku is that our kagune is shaped like wings that extend from between our shoulders, they come the warm colours, and a few cool ones, our downfall is that we have no stamina, we are fast, but we can't go on for very long in fights.  
I'm an orphan, no family to my name, I did have a sister, but she was caught by the ccg and executed, I didn't grieve her death, I had no chance to, after they caught her I was on the run for days, my sister made my mask, that mask earned me the nickname 'Doll', this is because my mask features a purple button over one eye, stitches holding the mouth closed and green feathers sprouting from the top right corner.  
But enough about my physiology, I'm guessing you would like to hear my story.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up lying underneath the overpass that is my home, my hair is soaking wet and dripping onto my damp jeans, the sticky sensation of wet fabrics clinging to every part of my body, the distant memories of warm blankets and soft pillows are nothing but a pipe dream for me now.  
I hear the familiar sound of rumbling coming from the roads above my head, I look over my shoulder and to the dirty river that runs under the overpass and next to where I sleep at night, the murky water splashes gently agains the banks of the man made river.  
It's still dark out, I'm guessing it's about 3 in the morning, I guess it's a good time to go and try to get something to eat.  
I walk quietly out of the place I call home and into the dark surrounding of The city, I advance away from the overpass and into the city, I'm filthy, but nobody'll see me.  
I hear the familiar sound of footsteps coming from around a corner, as the steps come closer and closer I prepare to attack the person.  
I quickly scan my surroundings for other people and I can't sense any, I take that opportunity to take down the person who is near me, I grab him by the throat and slam him into the wall, blood gushing from his mouth with a violent cough.  
"Please, please don't kill me, I have a family!" The man pleads to me as colour leaves his face.  
"So did I once" I say as I tighten my grip further around his throat.  
Satisfied with my kill, I quickly drag my meal back to the overpass, when I get back, I quickly start to devour the corpse of my victim, I eat until I'm full and I sit back and listen to the gentle splashing of the water.  
My mind goes back to the few memories I have of my whole family, me, my mother and my sister Ellie, I remember we went to the aquarium, it is one of the only memories I have on my parents, I do remember them, just not very well, I remember my moms long black hair and bright green eyes, I never met my father, or maybe I did, I just can't remember him, I do have a few scenes in my memory of a tall, handsome man with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes, I don't know if he's my father, or at least if he was, I have brown hair and Aqua eyes, I have qualities from both of them, so it could be, but I guess I'll never know, my sister told me that my dad died protecting us from 'doves', they're the men with the metal briefcases, my sister taught me to always avoid them, and never show any ghoul qualities around them, she died at their hands too, maybe one day that'll be my date too, to die like a dog because of another being who I eat to survive, I'm a ghoul born to die, what a pathetic existence.


	2. Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update, mainly cause I've been busy with school and stuff like that.  
> I'll add more tags as the story goes on and as I come up with them

I watch as the sun slowly creeps under the overpass, I cover my eyes to stop myself from getting blinded.  
The sound of cars going over the road above rattles through my being, I hear people talking above me, especially a small child who keeps calling their mother.  
I should probably be in school or something, well, I would if I had a normal life, as a ghoul, I can't eat regular food, so if I'm around peers and I keep rejecting offers of food and drink, they may become suspicious of me.  
I hear footsteps getting closer and closer from around the corner from where I'm sitting, I quickly dart behind a pile of boxes.  
I smell the familiar smell of ghoul and the footsteps stop.  
I hold my breath in hope that the ghoul will leave, everything is silent for a few more moments, then suddenly a blood red rinkaku tentacle closes around my neck, the figure comes closer and looks at me through the pile of boxes, the person trying to kill me is male, he seems to be about 18, he has short black hair and a deep red kakugan, he is tall and well built, he looks like someone you would see in a magazine.  
His red eyes lock with me and slowly loosens his grip on my neck, I fall to the floor and he walks over to me.

"Who are you?" The figure asks, glaring at me.  
"M-m-my name is Harley Shikigami, can I know yours?" I reply sheepishly.  
"my name is Rin Yukimura, you're lucky i didn't kill you, I decided to let you live because you're a kid, I can't kill a kid, that'd be awful for my reputation." The other male says to me, examining my androgynous  
figure as if I were a statue, as he looks at me his eyes change from black and red to white and a deep indigo.  
"Why didn't you kill me, It would've saved us this conversation." I retort bitterly.  
"Don't have a bitch fit, I'm actually trying to be nice to you, you don't really seem to be in the best situation here. The least I can do is be nice to you."  
"I don't need sympathy!" I shout back at him.  
"At least come back to my place so you can get cleaned up, please, it's rather depressing seeing a fellow member of my species looking like this."  
"I don't need your charity either!"  
"Just come with me." I can see Rin getting visibly irritated, I decide it best to not anger him, he seems to be quite strong.  
"Fine, but how can I know I can trust you?!"   
"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it when I had my kagune around your throat."  
"Good point, I'll come with you, but if you try anything, I will kill you!"  
"Alright, just stop shouting, people will get suspicious." Rin sighs as he gently massages his temples.  
My eyes quickly dart up and down my body, I notice the dirt matted on to my lavender jumper and azure shorts.  
"I can't leave here looking like this." I say to him, messing with the hem of my jumper in embarrassment.  
"I've brought a car, you'll be fine."  
"Ok then."  
Rin grabs my wrist and starts to gently pull me away from the overpass.  
"Oh wait, is there anything you need to take with you, just in case?" Rin stops and turns to me, I nod and run back, I go into one of the boxes and I pull out a small frame with a picture of me and my family on it, it's my only possession, so I decide to take it.  
I run back to Rin and he opens the car for me, I get inside sheepishly, conscious of getting his seats dirty.  
"Just sit, it's fine, don worry about it" Rin says to me from the drivers seat.  
"I sit down and he starts to drive, after 30 minutes of driving in awkward silence, he pulls up to a beautifully ornate, traditional Japanese house, a while ago, we were in the centre of Tokyo, but now we are in what looks to be the countryside.  
Sakura trees line the path up to the house and rose bushes decorate the boarder of the property. Small and large ponds are scattered throughout the huge gardens, fountains spray water into the air at all different angles to create beautiful patters.  
I open the door and I step out of the door, I turn back to see Rin gently brushing the seat, he notices me watching and stops.  
"I'm sorry! I'm not trying to be rude, it's just a new car." He says to me with an apologetic smile.  
I nod to him and he gets out too, he walks to the front door of the house and unlocks it, he welcomes me into his home and i graciously accept.  
He closes the door behind me and politely asks me to remove my shoes, I remove my dirty shoes and he shows me towards the bathroom.  
"Ok, so you can get washed in here, give me your clothes and I'll wash them." Rin says to me as he lets me into the bathroom.  
"What will I wear while my clothes are drying?"  
"I'll lend you some."  
"Seriously..." I look over to Rin then back to myself, he is tall and muscly, I'm small and thin, it'll be like wearing a tent.  
"Would you rather be naked?" He replies, giving me a look that I can only acquaint to 'you can't win here, just give up and wear my huge clothes'.  
Rin hands me a towel and exits the room, I get undressed and get into the shower.  
After a few minutes of scrubbing and rinsing, I am clean and I'm able to leave the shower, I then notice that Rin had managed to slip some clothes in here without me noticing... He better not have looked!  
I dry myself off and I put on the over sized clothes, the t-shirt is so ridiculously loose that you can see a quarter of my chest through the neck hole of the shirt, I put on the shorts he has left for me and they cover most of my upper leg, even though I imagine on him they are supposed to be boxers.  
I walk out of the bathroom and towards what I believe to be the living room.  
The halls look very traditionally Japanese, with paper sliding doors and thin wooden beams holding them together.  
I walk into a large room at the end of the long corridor, I see Rin sitting at a small table, drinking coffee out of a red and gold mug.  
"Hey, you don't have to stand in the doorway and stare, you can come in." Rin calls to me without even turning towards me.  
I sit on the floor opposite him and I start to play with my hair.  
"I know this is going to be a sensitive subject, but how long have you been living under that overpass?"  
"I don't know, five days, 5 years, I stopped counting a while back." I reply to Rin's inevitable question.  
"Wow, and you've been living alone all that time?"  
"Pretty much."  
I see Rin's eyes flick towards the floor and back at me, as if he was bout to say something personal.  
"Listen, I know we haven't known each other long, and for all you know I could be psychopath, but I'm not letting you go back to living there." Rin's eyes darken as he finishes his sentance.  
"Wait, what! No! That place is my home!"  
"Oh wait, I forgot, your home is underneath a dirty overpass with wet cardboard boxes all around it! I'm offering you a home, with warm beds, showers and a roof over your head, and you're going to reject that!" Rin shouts at me, his fists clenching, probably in desire to strangle me.  
"I guess your right...."  
" I know I am, now, you can stay here, I'm going to go and get your 'belongings'."  
"Ok then, wait, you trust me alone in your home?"  
"As long as you don't leave or break anything then you can do what you want."  
"Ok, thank you Rin."   
"Whatever, I'll see you later."  
"Wait... I mean it Rin... Thank you."  
"No problem Harley." Rin smiles at me and walks out the door.  
I decide to explore Rin's home a little more, I walk into what I believe is the kitchen and I find a yellow note stuck to the coffee maker that simply reads "drink me if you're thirsty".  
I decline the invitation from the machine and I continue to snoop around his home, I exit the kitchen and walk out of the back door into a beautiful garden, filled with vibrant flowers and beautiful trees, I start to walk around the huge garden, observing the beautiful scenery, the garden is decorated with many traditional decorations, koi ponds, those strange gardens made of sand with the lines drew in them, and a large quantity of Sakura trees.  
As I walk around the garden, I find multiple other notes from Rin, such as 'I know you're snooping around my home', 'could you water the roses for me' and my personal favourite 'there's nothing to eat out here'.... It's almost as if he knows me perfectly already.  
I walk back through to the living room and sit lazily on the couch in the centre of the room.  
I start to awkwardly play with the hem of Rin's huge t-shirt, I listen to the sound of the trees outside the house blowing rather restlessly, I think it's going to rain soon, it looked like it was going to earlier.  
Eventually, I start to hear fierce rattling on the roof, as well as the sound of a car pulling up to the house, I instinctively jump from my seat and dart behind the couch.  
I hear the door slide open and heavy footsteps eventually come closer and closer, I know fully that the person is Rin, but I've learned to hide when people come near.  
A hand reaches out and grabs the back of the collar on my shirt, the hand lifts me up and turns me to face them, I am then face to face with Rin's scowl.  
"Oh... Hi Rin...."   
"I'm not going to ask why you were hiding, but anyway, it's late, you should go to bed, come on, I'll show you to your room."  
I follow Rin into a rather large room with a futon, a wardrobe, a tv, and a desk.  
Rin closes the door behind me and I get into the futon, within minutes I am fast asleep.


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the depressing chapter

I told Rin that I had been there for as long as I could remember, I lied to him.  
I had only been used the overpass for about a year, a year and a half, where I was before that was a lot worse, it was so horrible that it could not be related to living there, dirty and alone.  
I'm not all too sure where it was at all, all I know, is that it was dark, the only light was the moon.  
I was always asleep during the day, I would be woken at night for the various disgusting activities that they had planned for me.  
They would inject me with some sort of anaesthesia and another liquid, not to knock me out, but to numb the pain, I don't know what they did, but it hurt, it hurt so much, they would kick me and punch me if I tried to fight back, I would've used my kagune, but I couldn't.

I would spend every living moment hoping to die, hoping that one of them would hit me too hard and kill me, that my body would give into the hunger and thirst and just kill me.  
I don't know if they were ghouls or not, but I think they were, I can remember them biting pieces from my body, whatever they did after that was beyond me.  
I was an orphan, no family, no home, no friends, no reason to live.  
Rin asked me why I hid when he returned home, that was why.

I was walking, running even, from some doves, I promised my sister that I wouldn't let them capture me, as I turned a corner, everything went black, I awoke in a tiny room, with a tiny window that allowed me to see the tiniest slither of the night sky, I remembered the days I would spend with my family, watching the clouds roll by, as me and Ellie play catch, how I missed them, how I still miss them.


	4. When darkness falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaper title is a reference to a song called 'angel of darkness', and I think that's Harley's personality, he's an angel, a good person, but he's had dark by his past.

I wake in a cold sweat.  
I had been reliving the tragic moments of my past, the pain, the torture, and most of all, the solitude.  
A dream, thoughts and emotions projected into your minds eye as you are sleeping, to bring you to a world where your wishes can be granted and fulfilled, a Nightmare, the incarnation of horror and terror in your mind that taunts you every night, the thing you run from when you wake up screamingly.  
Recently, my sleep has been filled with the latter.

\----------------

I pull myself up from the futon that has been dampened by my sweat, my hair is stuck onto my head due to the dampness.  
I walk from the room and into the living room, where I find Rin's large figure hunched over the coffee table, gentle snores coming from the giant of a ghoul I now lived with.  
Trying to keep to a minimal amount of noise, I creep silently into the kitchen to prepare some coffee for me and Rin, it's the least I could do for the man who welcomed... Well, forced a complete stranger into his home.  
The kettle slowly starts to make bubbling and whirring sounds as it brings the water to a scalding temperature, I finish preparing the coffee and I bring it into the room where Rin is slowly coming back from the dream world.  
"What week is it?" Rin slurs as he wakes.  
"Rin wake up! They're here!"  
"Who's here!" Rin springs up from his position of the coffee table.  
"Run, I am Harley Shikigami and I am here to take your soul."  
"Shut up." Rin sighs as he sits back down an drink the coffee I made.  
"Ok." I sit down too and start to drink my own coffee.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Rin breaks the dead atmosphere.  
"Listen, Harley.... I'm going to be gone for a while..."  
"Wait, where are you going!" I shout to Rin from the other side of the table.  
"The CCG have discovered me, I need to lay low for a while, I want you to stay here, I'll be leaving soon, I won't tell you when."   
"No!"  
"What?"  
"You're not leaving me here! I've been alone for years Rin! And even when I haven't been its been absolute hell!"  
"You don't get a choice! You're staying here and that's final! I don't want you to end up dead!" Rin shouts back to me, slamming his fist on the table.  
"Okay then..." I walk back to my room and I put on the clothes that Rin washed for me, I put on my lavender sweater and blue jean shorts.  
I walk back to the living room.  
"I'll see you in a minute Rin, I'm gonna go out for a short while, I'll see you when I get back." I smile to Rin as I walk from the room.  
"Yeah... See you later..."


	5. Kicked from Eden

I wake in a cold sweat.  
I had been reliving the tragic moments of my past, the pain, the torture, and most of all, the solitude.  
A dream, thoughts and emotions projected into your minds eye as you are sleeping, to bring you to a world where your wishes can be granted and fulfilled, a Nightmare, the incarnation of horror and terror in your mind that taunts you every night, the thing you run from when you wake up screamingly.  
Recently, my sleep has been filled with the latter.

\----------------

I pull myself up from the futon that has been dampened by my sweat, my hair is stuck onto my head due to the dampness.  
I walk from the room and into the living room, where I find Rin's large figure hunched over the coffee table, gentle snores coming from the giant of a ghoul I now lived with.  
Trying to keep to a minimal amount of noise, I creep silently into the kitchen to prepare some coffee for me and Rin, it's the least I could do for the man who welcomed... Well, forced a complete stranger into his home.  
The kettle slowly starts to make bubbling and whirring sounds as it brings the water to a scalding temperature, I finish preparing the coffee and I bring it into the room where Rin is slowly coming back from the dream world.  
"What week is it?" Rin slurs as he wakes.  
"Rin wake up! They're here!"  
"Who's here!" Rin springs up from his position of the coffee table.  
"Run, I am Harley Shikigami and I am here to take your soul."  
"Shut up." Rin sighs as he sits back down an drink the coffee I made.  
"Ok." I sit down too and start to drink my own coffee.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Rin breaks the dead atmosphere.  
"Listen, Harley.... I'm going to be gone for a while..."  
"Wait, where are you going!" I shout to Rin from the other side of the table.  
"I have some shit to deal with, I need to lay low for a while, I want you to stay here, I'll be leaving soon, I won't tell you when."  
"No!"  
"What?"  
"You're not leaving me here! I've been alone for years Rin! And even when I haven't been its been absolute hell!"  
"You don't get a choice! You're staying here and that's final! I don't want you to end up dead!" Rin shouts back to me, slamming his fist on the table.  
"Okay then..." I walk back to my room and I put on the clothes that Rin washed for me, I put on my lavender sweater and blue jean shorts.  
I walk back to the living room.  
"I'll see you in a minute Rin, I'm gonna go out for a short while, I'll see you when I get back." I smile to Rin as I walk from the room.  
"Yeah... See you later..."  
"Rin... Please don't leave me like everyone else... I need you." I run to Rin and throw my arms around his neck.  
"I won't be gone for long, it's just some loose ends I need to tie up."  
"Please come back soon."  
"Of course I will."  
I nuzzle Rin's neck before breathing deeply, inhaling his scent, I kiss him quickly, then I walk out of the door and go into the city, luckily it's only a short walk, I find a shortcut that cuts the journey from an hour to 15 minutes.  
Although I know that Rin is more than capable of looking after himself, I cant help but help but feel a deep sorrow that this strange man who invited me into his home, is leaving me as quickly as he met me.  
While in the city I go window shopping at all the expensive clothing, the jewellery, the makeup, the electronics, all things that, for a while now, I know I'll never be able to have, but one particular shop catches my eye, a small shop, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking for it, with shelves full of strange objects, like tarot cards, crystals, incense, and the thing that drew me, a large purple gemstone, more than likely an amethyst, that shone with a glaring beauty that could rival the night sky, something about that stone drew me closer and closer to it, until I reached out a hand to touch the smooth surface of the stone.  
"Stop Child!" A voice shouted from the other side of the store.  
The voice revealed itself to be an elderly woman, who had ran to my side in attempt to stop me trying to touch the gem, I could tell instantly that she was a ghoul.  
"I'm sorry, I was just captivated by it." I withdraw immediately and blush slightly.  
"It isn't a problem child, but, first, I would like to warn you first of the dangers, it is told, that a single touch of that stone, will eternally banish you from the plain of Arcadia, no matter how high you reach for Eden, the only hope you will have is that God will give you mercy and allow your soul to rise to wonderland." The woman spoke to me, a mix of terror and excitement lacing her words.  
"So, basically, if I were to touch this stone, I would never be able to go to heaven, I would be abandoned by God, and kicked from Eden like the parents of the human race."  
"Essentially child, yes, theta is the price of touching that stone."  
"Aha-Ahahaha-Hahahahaha, isn't that funny, you see... I was banished from heaven since the day of my birth, God has abandoned me since the day of my birth as a ghoul."  
"Hush child! If you speak such words, you are sure to meet your demise." The woman clasps her hand over my mouth, evidently to stop me from speaking more about being a ghoul.  
"I'm sorry, but the topic of religion often gets me emotional."  
"Why child? If I may ask of you?"  
"Because... What God would have let something like that happen." The memories of my life before my time with Rin come flowing back into my mind, as if a floodgate had broken inside the vault of my memories.  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I stirred up any bad memories child, my apologies." The woman attempted to bow, but I stopped her.  
"Please, it's ok, my past is a memory, and memories can't hurt me, now, thank you for your time miss. Perhaps I will be back another time." And with that, I bowed to the woman and I left the store.


End file.
